encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Brooklyn Nine-Nine
Brooklyn Nine-Nine is an American action comedy television series that airs on Fox. Set in the fictional 99th Precinct of the New York City Police Department in Brooklyn, the single-camera series follows a precinct team of detectives and a newly appointed captain. It premiered on September 17, 2013, as part of the 2013–14 American television season. The series' premiere garnered 6.17 million viewers.[1] It won two Golden Globe Awards in 2014: one for Best Television Series – Musical or Comedy and one for Andy Samberg for Best Actor – Television Series Musical or Comedy.[2] On March 7, 2014, the series was renewed for a second season, which premiered on September 28, 2014.[3] On January 17, 2015, the series was renewed for a third season which is scheduled to premiere on September 27, 2015.[4][5] Cast and characters The NYPD 78th precinct building in Brooklyn. An exterior image is used as an establishing shot during the show. Development and production On May 8, 2013, Fox placed a thirteen-episode order for the single-camera ensemble comedy.[6][7][8] On October 18, 2013, the series was picked up for a full season of 22 episodes, and was later chosen to air with New Girl in a "special one-hour comedy event" as the Super Bowl XLVIII lead-out programs.[9] The exterior view of the fictional 99th Precinct building, complete with numerous NYPD vehicles parked in front of it, is the actual 78th Precinct building at the corner of 6 Ave and Bergen St., one block south of theBarclays Center and one block east of the Bergen Street (IRT Eastern Parkway Line) stop on the New York City Subway.[10] Episodes Reception Brooklyn Nine-Nine has received critical acclaim. As of December 2014, Rotten Tomatoes gave Season 1 a score of 88% based on 49 reviews, with the consensus, "Led by the surprisingly effective pairing of Andy Samberg and Andre Braugher, Brooklyn Nine-Nine is aCHARMING, intelligently written take on the cop show format"[12] and, about Season 2, a score of 100% based on 11 reviews, with the consensus, "Brooklyn Nine-Nine's winning cast, appealing characters and wacky gags make it good comfort food."[13] Metacriticgives the first season of the show a weighted average rating of 70/100, based on 33 reviews,INDICATING "generally favorable reviews".[14] The Huffington Post posted a list of "9 Reasons You Need To Start Watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine",[15] while''Paste magazine'' celebrated "The 10 Best Moments from Brooklyn Nine-Nine's First Season" in 2014.[16] Popular culture and tie-ins During the 2013 Comedy Central Roast of James Franco, Bill Hader wore a white wig and pretended to be "The President of Hollywood." Hader joked to Andy Samberg, "Looking forward to your new show, Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Funny cops. You're always pushing the envelope, Andy. What's going to happen when you run out of funny crimes like graffiti and pickpockets? Can't wait to see episode 10 when Brooklyn 99 has toDEAL with a rape. 'Oh, I dropped the rape kit. Sporgie Dorg!'"[17] Chelsea Peretti, who plays Gina, told an interviewer, "I remember as a writer when actors would come in to''Parks and Rec'' they were like, 'Oh my god this is the nicest set.' And I think similarly people feel the same with Brooklyn Nine-Nine."[18] In September 2014, The AV Club featured an interview with property master Chris Call, who talked about his hecticJOB; for example: "On a show like Brooklyn Nine-Nine, everything is a gag — and a lot of them are sight gags — so there's a lot of different props that come up. If I was doing a show like Parenthood, it would be your standard everyday things that people have, like a cup of coffee or their dinner. Comedy — I've discovered especially — is filled with props. And on Brooklyn Nine-Nine, it seems to be even more so. It's such an ever-changing beast — comedy — because jokes change all the time."[19] On January 3, 2015, Universal Partnerships & Licensing partnered with RED Games to launch a real-life version of the addictive puzzle game Kwazy Cupcakes! based on the very same app from Brooklyn Nine-Nine. The app is available on iOS and Android mobile devices.[20] Ratings Awards and nominations Broadcast Brooklyn Nine-Nine is simulcast on City in Canada up to the second episode in the second season. In the United Kingdom, the show premiered on E4 in January 2014[29] The second season debuted on January 15, 2015.[30] The series airs on RTÉ Two in Ireland. In New Zealand, Brooklyn Nine-Nine premiered onTV2 on February 13, 2014. In India, it airs on Comedy Central India. In Australia, Brooklyn Nine-Nine premiered on SBS on July 28, 2014, and airs repeats onUniversal Channel from January 7, 2015.[31] It moved to SBS 2 in 2015[32] commencing with the second season, which premiered on March 3, 2015, and currently airs on Tuesdays and Wednesdays at 8 p.m. every week.[33] In Singapore, the show airs on Tuesdays at 11:00 pm on Mediacorp Channel 5.[34] In December 2014,NETFLIX UK added the first season of Brooklyn Nine-Nine to its listings. Category:2010s American comedy television series Category:2013 American television series debuts Category:American television sitcoms Category:English-language television programming Category:American LGBT-related television shows Category:LGBT comedy and humour Category:Fictional portrayals of the New York City Police Department Category:Police comedies Category:Fox network shows Category:Super Bowl lead-out programs Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:Television shows set in New York City Category:Single-camera television sitcoms Category:Best Musical or Comedy Series Golden Globe winners Category:Television series shot in Los Angeles